This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this project are to determine which glycosyltransferase and sulfotransferase genes are involved in Muc19 synthesis. Using Muc19 knock-out mice as a model, we will analyze transcripts involved in N- and O-linked glycosylation and sulfation to determine if the expression levels differ between wild-type and knock-out animals.